Tainted Tastes
by Black Pearl
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! (AU) Having held up his end of the bargain, Draco expects Ginny to do what is expected of her, but Ginny never wanted to hurt Harry, but it didn't matter what she wanted...or so she thought.
1. Promises are made to be kept

Hello everyone in cookie land! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! All right, to settle a couple of things. The promise: yes you will know what it was by the end of this chapter. A few of you will find that you were correct, a very cruel request on Draco's part, but being directed at Harry, it's not too surprising.  
  
Also I NEED A BETA READER!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how that works exactly, I think I email them my chapter and they a.) Tell me what corrections must be made or b.) Make the corrections themselves.  
  
In any event, if you are interested, please say so in the review (if you review, which would be good) or email me at black_pearl_fvr@bolt.com. Psst, beta readers would see the chapters before ANYONE else, so I guess that could be considered a plus.  
  
Now, onward to the story! BP  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Promises are made to be kept  
  
  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Ginny's "display" in the Great Hall, but, must to the disappointment of the male population, she seemed to at least outwardly, have been returning to her normal self. The buzz over her peculiar behavior was beginning to quiet down as well, though a few giggles could be heard here and there. Ginny didn't to be seemed by much of it, though. Yes, she seemed to have been recovering after all. The year looked like despite it's rocky beginning and interesting occurrences, that it would be steady and go back to being just as uneventful as one could expect for Ginny Weasley. Such an idiotic assumption..  
  
******************  
  
'I can't do it, I can't'  
  
Ginny looked briefly over to Harry. Despite her "approaches" and her treatment of him, Harry hadn't withdrawn from her. He had remained a steadfast friend. Which was why he was helping her study, that's what friends do right?  
  
"Hello, Ginny," Harry called, waving a hand in front of her face, "come back to Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't want to," Ginny replied in a thoughtful voice, a hint of sadness inching into her musings.  
  
Harry frowned. "Something wrong Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said, coming back to herself, "N-No Harry, I'm fine."  
  
Ginny stood, and Harry did the same. Gathering her things she said, "Listen, Harry, do you think we could try again tomorrow?"  
  
"Certainly," Harry nodded understandingly, "You do know, If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Thanks Harry. See you later."  
  
Harry smiled and gave a slight wave as he walked away.  
  
Ginny walked past the other students, who were caught up in their own studies or conversations disguised as studying.  
  
To her own surprise, Ginny found herself, walking, or rather drifting aimlessly past the rows of books, following a familiar path to the end of the library.  
  
Before Ginny knew it, she was standing in front of the lounge. Ginny pressed a hand to the cold surface of the wooden door. Ginny moved her hand to the doorknob. Turning it, she was half surprised to find it open.  
  
The light had been turned off and it seemed that the room had been undisturbed since her meetings with Draco. Ginny took a step into the room. She felt torn as she walked into the room between staying and leaving the room as she had found it. After a hesitant moment, Ginny drew in a shaky breath, and began backing up.  
  
'I should not have come here, this was stupid of me.'  
  
The sound of the door gently shutting behind Ginny alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone.  
  
(A/N: Look! An extra 25% of the chapter has been added. Yay! BP)  
  
"Well, well, Ginny Gin Gin, what are you doing? Taking a trip down memory lane?" Draco walked until he was beside her. Ginny only glanced at him for a moment and then back down at the desk.  
  
"Not exactly. It's not important, I shouldn't be here." The words came in an emotionless whisper. She had no business being anywhere alone with Draco, not anymore.  
  
"Speaking of where you 'should and shouldn't be' how are things coming along? Any progress?"  
  
When Ginny didn't answer right away, Draco moved closer, running a negligent hand through her hair.  
  
"Come now Ginny, surely you don't need any reminders as to what you promised me."  
  
"You have to make Harry not only want you," she said stiffly, "he has to love you, and that's when you'll break his heart, that's the deal."  
  
"So you *do* remember?" Draco said moving his hand from around the back of her head to her face. Ginny moved her head away from his touch. She felt no warmth there. Ginny turned to face him. That same unreadable expression was on his face, but it hardly mattered to Ginny.  
  
"You won't release me unless I do this will you?"  
  
A smirk graced Draco's angelic features, but his thoughts remained outside of Ginny's reach.  
  
"Is that a question you really need to ask Ginny?" He said. His tone was hardly menacing, only cold.  
  
It was the coldness that was enough to make Ginny wince. There would be no way out of this.  
  
"I have to go," Ginny managed to choke out. Draco gave a nod, as if permitting her to leave.  
  
Ginny noticed for the first time that her body had been frozen in place, because when he said, "Go on Ginny, leave then," it was as if she had been thawed, and able to move, Ginny turned and walked to the door.  
  
"Ginny," Draco called soothingly as she opened the door. Ginny turned reluctantly.  
  
He smiled. "A promise is a promise," he almost sang. Ginny turned and ran from the room.  
  
********************  
  
There! The first chappie! Hope someone likes it. Cookies! Yay for cookies! Send lots and lots of cookies, and a beta reader because I need one! BP 


	2. Hearts are made to be broken

A/N: If you survived the Author's Note, or even if you skipped it, welcome to the next chapter! My God, thank you for all the reviews and cookies, I'm swimming in cookies right now. Wheeeeeee! Airlift the milk! Lol! Thanks again to Kristi who is now my beta for this story!  
  
Also one quick question to answer: yes adults WILL appear in this. They nearly appeared in the last story, but every time I wrote them in, I wrote them back out again *shugs*. Also, this chapter will flash things forward one month, so two months I believe have passed since the story began back in WD. So hopefully, we'll see things begin to pick up.  
  
****To the persons, who could not access chapters in WD, try again, because I'm not having any trouble. It may have been a glitch. If not and you still can't read it. Give me a bit and I'll send you those chapters via email. Anyone else, who would like me to do the same for them, can just email me. FFnet has become infamous for its bugs and glitches, so believe me, I understand.  
  
That's all! BP  
  
  
  
Hearts are made to be broken  
  
  
  
************** A month later  
  
  
  
"Maybe, Ginny."  
  
Maybe was all that he could say. Maybe, the worst word in the human language. It's not yes, it's not no, it's a verbal uncertainty where scenarios were played over and over you can't help but wonder what you'll do if it doesn't go the way you planned it, or if you said something wrong. Maybe had become Ginny's personal hell since the words passed from Harry's lips.  
  
"Maybe I talked to him too soon," Ginny mused as she sat on her bed. Hermione had been brushing Ginny's hair when Ginny spoke. Hermione stopped mid motion.  
  
"Talked to who Gin?" she asked.  
  
"Just Harry," Ginny admitted quietly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Neither said anything for next few moments, so that all that could be heard was the gentle sound of the brush moving through Ginny's orange blonde strands.  
  
"Gin," said Hermione, "I've been meaning to talk to you. About Harry, that is."  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Ginny hated the funny pitch her voice hit when she was nervous, but all she could do was clear her throat and say, "Well, go on."  
  
"I overheard him talking to Ron about a recent conversation that you had with him."  
  
Ginny's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. She had to bite back the words "I'm going to kill him," before they slipped out. She wasn't exactly surprised; after all, her antics were hardly forgotten. It wouldn't surprise her if Harry were still on edge. She would be if she were Harry.  
  
"Why did he have to talk to Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to clear things up with Ron, after all you *are* his sister."  
  
"How could I forget," Ginny said dryly. Despite the remark, she was seriously indebted to Ron. He hadn't owled home once about her strange behavior in the past. Maybe he was trying to cut her a break (especially with the stripping incident which would have been the end of her life as she knew it), albeit a big break, but she still didn't like the notion of him getting involved with her business.  
  
"Still," said Hermione, cutting into her thoughts "he seemed a little reluctant."  
  
*You'll have to try harder*  
  
Ginny heard Draco's voice in her head so clearly that it made her jump.  
  
"You all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, it was just a thought." It was actually more the voice than the thought. 'Don't think about him, don't think about him,' the silent command went repetitively through Ginny's head, and she still found her thoughts drifting to Draco. Those gray eyes stayed with her, even when she closed her own.  
  
Ginny didn't want to think about what he would do to her if she walked away from this sick game of his. The things that he could do. The reach the Malfoy's had in the world of wizardry was far and nearly unstoppable. Things were hard as it was for her parents as it was. She didn't want things to get harder. The Malfoy's could put a serious squeeze on them financially, not to mention destroy their family entirely. She didn't know the measure of his ruthlessness or wraith and she certainly didn't want to find out. It was going to be Harry or it was going to be her. Ginny had decided: It was going to be Harry.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Harry really needed to talk to Ginny again. In one week the autumn term would be over and this was not something that could wait until after the break. He'd asked Hannah Abbot to send Ginny into the common room. She greeted him with a slightly apprehensive look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Walk with me," he said simply.  
  
  
  
As they were walking through the halls, Ginny couldn't help but notice a couple of things. One, how refreshingly quieter the halls were on weekends. Secondly, how much taller than her Harry was, at least he made her feel small when she walked beside him.  
  
"The boy who lived", and Ginny for one was glad he had. Ginny smiled sideways at him, giving him an affectionate stare. Actually Ginny wasn't "staring" at Harry, only thinking about him. She wasn't really concentrating on him. Harry didn't know this, and he wasn't blind to her stare. Funny how you can see someone and not *see* them.  
  
"Something you want to say?" Harry asked with a small laugh.  
  
Ginny came out of her preoccupation with a blush. Looking like a lovesick idiot came naturally to her.  
  
"Um," 'Oh what the hell,' Ginny thought, 'I'd might as well say something.' "Harry," Ginny began, "What did you mean by 'maybe', when I told you, um, about-"  
  
Harry smiled kindly down at her. Ginny was hoping it wasn't in amusement.  
  
"You can't rush some things, Ginny, especially as serious as what you were talking about."  
  
Ginny wanted to scream, "But I've loved you since I first laid eyes on your scarred head and beautiful face!" It wouldn't have sounded mature; it would have sounded dumb, so Ginny relented from saying it. She decided to stick to a safer subject.  
  
"So why go to my brother? If it bothered you that much you could have told me."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to color a little. He looked absolutely sweet when he was embarrassed. The thought made Ginny's skin tone return to its normal shade.  
  
"Well, I don't think he's forgotten that scene at the lake. I promised him, well, forget it, it's not important right now. I did need to talk with you, which was why I asked you to walk with me."  
  
Did she forget to breathe? It seemed like her lungs had forgotten to accept or release air. She could only nod for Harry to go ahead.  
  
"Why do you want this Ginny?" Harry asked, slowing to halt.  
  
Ginny stopped with him. She stared up at Harry, not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"Damn," she muttered, looking briefly down. "Not exactly easy for me to put it into words."  
  
Harry frowned, but wasn't really angry.  
  
"Strange how you can say 'fuck me' easier than 'I love you.'"  
  
Ginny did go flush in the face then and red right afterwards.  
  
"Harry James Potter," she said as she clenched her teeth tightly, "don't you *dare* bring that up!"  
  
"Aww," Harry pouted, "no shagging into next week?"  
  
"No," Ginny said with a shove, "and if you keep pushing me, you'll have nothing to shag with!"  
  
  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and Ginny felt the sudden need to be swallowed by the ground beneath her feet.  
  
"Well," Harry said huskily, "how would you manage to do that? By hand?" Harry laughed as Ginny's jaw dropped momentarily.  
  
"No," Ginny said crossing her arms, "by wand. Or I could always tell Ron on you."  
  
"Okay, okay," Harry said putting his arms up defensively, "truce."  
  
  
  
'I'm evil,' Ginny thought, her face revealing her sudden sadness. Seeing her visible change in mood, Harry stopped smiling.  
  
"Ginny," he asked in concern, "what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said trying to push her feelings of guilt away, "I...I guess I'm just going to miss you over the break. Are you really staying at Hogwarts?"  
  
The smile returned to Harry's face, a flattered one.  
  
"I think so, though Ron said his parents wouldn't mind if I came home with you two. I think I just need a bit of time to myself is all. Who knows, I have a few days to change my mind." He paused, still looking deep into Ginny's eyes.  
  
His emerald eyes were unreadable. It was eerie to Ginny how at times she could look into either Harry's eyes or Draco's and not know what it was that they were thinking. Yet she sensed that at the same time that both boys knew her better than she did herself.  
  
Ginny looked nervously away from Harry's unnerving stare, saying, "It's a bit chilly out here isn't it? Maybe we should head back in."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, and then they turned, heading indoors.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said as they entered the school.  
  
"What," Ginny replied.  
  
"You never answered me, you know."  
  
****************  
  
No that *wasn't* a cliffie. Also, Ginny may have been *wrong* about Ron's not owling home. Please review and send milk for the cookies! 


	3. Do you fear me?

A/N: Um, I'm posting this late I know. I haven't heard from my beta reader, Kristi in the last few days and I think she may be away or something (or mad at me () So I'm posting this. I may need a couple of beta readers, which I believe someone suggested to me (having more than one). I hope there is still people who are interested and if I do hear from Kristi and there are errors in the chapter (which my compy didn't see) I'll replace the chapter. Toodles. BP  
  
***********  
  
Do you fear me?  
  
Ginny wouldn't be sitting with Ron, Hermione and Harry on the Hogwarts Express. She did want to, though. She had been ecstatic that Harry had decided to stay with them over the course of winter break. Still, the claim that she needed some alone time for.personal reasons was a bit lame. Ron and especially Harry didn't seem to believe her. It hardly mattered to Ginny as she made her way the selected compartment.  
  
She opened the door slowly and found Draco waiting for her, just as he said he'd be. Ginny closed the door quickly behind her, putting a locking spell on it.  
  
Draco sat watching, slightly amused. She hadn't made a move to sit.  
  
"Well?" he asked, "Are you going to stand there the entire trip?"  
  
"I won't be here for the entire trip," Ginny said decidedly. "After you say whatever it is that you feel you need to say, I'm going to sit with the others."  
  
The train jerked and Ginny nearly lost her balance, forcing her to sit.  
  
Perhaps mercifully, Draco allowed the chance to make a snide comment pass.  
  
"I had you meet me here," he said, " I wanted to ask about your progress. I don't think I was specific enough in my demands."  
  
Ginny didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Draco smiled. "Seeing as you have one hell of a time following important directions, I thought I would make myself clear in where you stand right now."  
  
Ginny felt her stomach lurch as he moved to sit beside her. Her sense of impending doom had returned to her.  
  
"How specific do you need to be?" Ginny asked quickly, "Weren't you specific enough in the lounge? I really don't think-"  
  
"Shh," Draco's finger pressed gently against Ginny's lips. Leaning slowly but carefully, Draco whispered into Ginny's ear, "Don't think, listen."  
  
Ginny bit her lip, a mixture of fear and anticipation washing over her. She wondered at the odd combination until Draco spoke again.  
  
"Think of it as a task, a conquest, an "assignment". By taking this so damned personal, you're making it more difficult for yourself." He paused, allowing the warmth of his breath to caress her face. "You already have it within your means to do this, without getting emotionally attached to him. Simply play off of *his* emotions, not your own. Off of his wants and needs."  
  
"I don't follow you," Ginny said, moving away. She had understood him perfectly well, but lied. His closeness was beginning to get to her.  
  
Draco *knew* that his being close was getting to her. He also knew that she was lying. She wasn't very convincing. Allowing a smirk to grace his features, Draco ran a knowing hand across Ginny's lap.  
  
"You know *exactly* what I mean," Draco whispered, his voice thick with sensual undertones, "or are you waiting for me to give an example?"  
  
Ginny made a slight yelp as she stood. How could she have forgotten the door was locked? She had put the spell on it, hadn't she? After trying the door, she turned, finding herself in the unsavory position of being pressed against it by Draco.  
  
He wasn't groping her like she expected him to; he was barely pressed against her. He was, however, too close for her to be able to open the door, once she undid the locking spell. There was something about his closeness, something that Ginny couldn't comprehend. She didn't want to. All she wanted was to get back to the others and pretend she hadn't been alone with him.  
  
Draco lifted his hand up and played briefly with her red orange strands.  
  
"Are you afraid of me Ginny?"  
  
The question was so casual, he had might as well have been asking what time it was or whether or not she preferred apples to oranges. Ginny was silent, her eyes resting on the window behind them. The scenery was blurred as nothing stayed in view long enough to be noticed.  
  
Draco lifted her chin so that she looked at him, looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you Ginny?" The question was gentle now, as were his eyes. What game was he playing at? One minute, he looked as if he would crush her for the hell of it. The next, he looked as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.  
  
"Yes Draco, if that's what you want to hear." Ginny's reply came wearily. All she wanted was to get out of that cursed compartment.  
  
His eyes changed again. They were unreadable again, calculatingly so.  
  
To Ginny's horror, his body pressed her harder, harder against the door. He did touch her, resting a hand firmly on her face.  
  
"Do you know what I'd like to hear?" he asked. His voice was of a musical quality but his eyes.. Something wasn't right.  
  
"I have to go, Draco," Ginny said. It was more of plea than a statement. Draco was going to speak, to perhaps share with Ginny what it was that pleases his ears. He was interrupted by a booming voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"Open up Ginny!" ordered Ron, "I know you're in here! We need to talk."  
  
*****************  
  
Yes, it was a cliffie and I did it on purpose. Mwahahahahahaha! I will try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner. My cookie supply is getting low. Bye! BP 


	4. Suspicion and tears

A/N: Thankies for the reviews, cookies and milk. My stash was getting pretty low and I am now recovering. Thanks to all of my wonderful betas, I appreciate your help!  
  
I was thinking that by doing this story, I might have actually caused a problem for myself. (I WILL be continuing so don't worry) I'm a bit concerned that if in the future I decide to do another romance pairing Draco and Ginny with different people, I might be stoned. I have never been one to stick to doing one thing, and I was just curious as to the opinions of the readers. That said, on with the story!  
  
Suspicion and tears  
  
  
  
Ginny didn't dare to so much as breath for the next few moments. The horror of what would happen to her, let alone Draco, if Ron came barging into the room, was too much to bear.  
  
Draco on the other hand didn't seem the slightest bit concerned, although his eyes had left her and were concentrating on the door behind them.  
  
  
  
Again, Ron knocked on the door. "Ginny, could you please answer?" His voice wasn't as angry sounding this time, and Ginny could sense the concern in this voice - but that would change once he walked through that door.  
  
Without looking at Draco, Ginny said, "Ron, could you give me a minute? I'll be coming with you once I grab my things."  
  
A silent eternity passed on the other side of the door. Finally, Ron said, "Okay Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, who was looking down at her, a look of slight amusement in his eyes. Ginny cleared her throat. She didn't want to say, "move" aloud. After all, Ron was still waiting for her. Draco didn't seem like he was going to back up, but after a moment, obliged. Ginny scrambled to grab her suitcase and after muttering away the locking spell, she quickly slipped out of the compartment, careful not to open the door all the way.  
  
"Well, shall we be going?" Ginny asked, faking a smile.  
  
Ron looked at her and then at the door behind her. Ginny's smile faltered slightly.  
  
  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked, hoping her innocent questions would remove any suspicion. Ron looked at the door, at Ginny, and at the door. Before Ginny could react, he pushed her aside and opened the door. Ginny's legs would have given way if she had not followed Ron into the compartment.  
  
What she saw made her eyes pop open in disbelief. The room was empty. Ginny had to resist the urge to breathe a sigh of relief since she wanted no more suspicion out of Ron.  
  
"Can we please go now?" She asked tiredly. Ron, visibly dissatisfied, followed her out of the compartment, shutting the door, revealing Draco, who was thankful for his quick reflexes and slim form.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked as she and Ron approached the compartment that they'd share with Hermione and Harry.  
  
"I.there's something I have to tell you, Ginny, a bit of a confession I need to make."  
  
Judging by his reluctant tone, Ginny knew that it couldn't be good.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, "I-I'm sure it can't be that bad." She tried to laugh it away gently. Ron didn't look as if he felt like laughing. They stopped before entering compartment.  
  
"Ginny," said Ron, "You have to promise me that you won't start yelling and make an absolute spectacle of yourself."  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I..well, you had been acting so strange.."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"..and I thought it, well it seemed like the right thing to do.."  
  
  
  
"Ron.."  
  
"..and.and you were making me so frustrated because you were.."  
  
"Ron what the bloody hell did you do?" Ginny demanded, loud enough for Ron to quickly clasp a hand to her mouth  
  
"Shh," he pleaded, "Ginny, I sort of..owled mum and dad."  
  
Ginny blinked at him. "You *sort* of owled of mum and dad?" Ginny said in a whisper.  
  
Ron looked defeated. "I didn't want to. I didn't know how to deal with you and you've been acting so strange I honestly thought that you were on something. They responded, saying that they would talk to you when we got home.I.had requested in the letter that if they were going to say anything that they wait until we got home."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything. She didn't even look at Ron. Her eyes remained downward so that Ron had to lean down to even see what expression was on Ginny's face.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron said reaching to touch her.  
  
"I hate you.."  
  
At the words Ron pulled back his hand as if he had been burned. "Ginny, I had to.you're my sister-"  
  
  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!" Ginny screamed. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL, I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS FAMILY ANYMORE!!!!"  
  
Screaming wasn't enough. She began to hit to him. It was all their fault. If she weren't his sister, then Harry wouldn't have ignored her, Draco wouldn't have used her..No, Draco may have even began to like her, but no, she had to be his sister, she had to be a Weasley, and now she was going to suffer for it.  
  
Ron didn't try to fight back, but he did manage to grab her by her arms. "Hate me all you want!" he shouted.  
  
His words stopped Ginny's blows and yelling. Meanwhile, inside the compartment Harry moved to open the door to see what all the chaos was about. Hermione stopped him. This was clearly a family manner.  
  
"You want to hate me?" Ron asked quietly, "Go right ahead. But you are still my sister, and nothing will change that..what's happening you to Ginny? What happened to my little sister?"  
  
A low moan echoed from Ginny's lips and she collapsed into her brother's arms. She had not even the energy to cry. She could tell herself as many lies as she wanted to. She was the one who was betraying her friends and family. Despite her anger, the only person she hated was herself.  
  
"It's okay Ginny," Hermione said, slipping out momentarily. She helped Ron carry Ginny's weakened form into the compartment. Harry stayed outside to talk to Ron.  
  
"No it isn't okay," Ginny whispered.  
  
"I don't understand why you reacted that way," said Hermione as she sat down beside her, "He only owled your parents about your odd behavior. I don't think he went into all the details. Even if he had, he had every right to be concerned. I don't understand these emotional tangents of yours."  
  
"I don't understand anything," Ginny said, letting her head fall back against the seat.  
  
"Oh Gin, don't be so melodramatic," Hermione sighed, "No one understands everything. If we all understood everything about ourselves and the world.well.it would be so bloody boring that we'd all probably just pretend not to know anything."  
  
A giggle escaped from Ginny's lips, though she was hardly conscious of her own laughter. The thought of "Miss Know-it-all" talking about how boring a world would be where everyone knew everything was strangely comical.  
  
  
  
"That's my girl," Hermione said hugging Ginny gently. "Now, you just calm down and don't worry. Everything will be alright in the end, you'll see."  
  
Ginny sniffled weakly, but nodded. Maybe, if she talked to her parents, especially about what was *really* going on, everything would be alright after all.  
  
'Keep telling yourself that Weasley.'  
  
Ginny jumped at the voice, Draco's voice. It wasn't real, but if was enough to frighten her.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"It's okay, Herm," she answered with a sigh. "I'll be fine."  
  
The door opened, and Ron came in, followed by Harry. Harry looked somewhat composed as he sat across from Hermione. Ron tried, but seemed visibly uneasy. He glanced at Ginny and then looked down. She could tell he had been crying. Of all of her brothers, Ron was the one she felt was least likely to succumb to that - his fists most definitely - but certainly not tears.  
  
Ginny's self pity and fear had given way to shame.  
  
She moved from her seat and wrapped her arms around her brother. "I'm sorry.I'm sorry about the way I behaved. Please forgive me."  
  
Ron didn't answer right away. Unable to see his face, she couldn't interpret the emotion behind his silence.  
  
"On one condition," Ron said at last.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Promise me there will no more stripping!" Ron huffed indignantly.  
  
Ginny pulled away to look him in the eye. He had a weary smile on his face. For a moment, she stared at him blankly. She then reached and ruffled his hair. "Silly idiot," she laughed, and hugged him again.  
  
Ron was relieved that Ginny was coming around a little, and cast a grateful glance to Hermione.Still, he couldn't shake this feeling that there was something very wrong. No matter how hard Harry had tried to rid him of his concern, Ron knew that there was something to Ginny's actions, to her mood swings, and to her secrecy. He was not one easily dissuaded by an empty room. There was something wrong with Ginny, and he knew Draco's name was written all over it.  
  
*************  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter was..well, too emotional. I really didn't like the image of Ron as a tyrant older brother, but, I don't know, I just hope no one hated the chapter. Next chapter: Ginny has some explaining to do, but will she tell the truth? Later dayz! 


	5. What exactly happened?

A/N: To anyone who skipped the A/N about what happened, just so you know, these chapters are dedicated to ALL the readers and beta-readers ^_^.   
  
  
  
What exactly happened?   
  
  
  
As to whether or not she was reluctant to see her parents, Ginny was undecided. As the baby of the family, she knew she'd be greeted warmly with hugs and kisses every time she stepped off the Hogwarts Express onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. But now was certainly not the time to worry about hugs.   
  
  
What was she going to say to explain her behavior? Did they know everything? Frantic questions bounded through her frenzied thoughts, but she didn't have the nerve to question Ron. As the group prepared to leave the station, Ginny was aware of Draco's icy eyes boring into her.   
  
  
She was half tempted to look for him, but resisted. 'You're supposed to be thinking about Harry,' she chided herself, 'Not Draco.' This in mind, Ginny made it a point to hold Harry's hand and snuggle close to him as they walked. Harry glanced at her, surprised. Ginny returned the look with a sweet smile and a wink.   
  
  
For the second time,* Ginny went against her better judgment and looked around for Draco. Her eyes found his in a matter of moments. She didn't understand it. She was doing what he wanted her to. So then why did he appear so...angry?   
  
  
*******************   
  
Unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco wasn't conscious of his facial expression, an odd thing for a Malfoy. Those in the practice of deceit are usually mindful and very much in control of their social mien. Draco was not.   
  
  
"What a cute little couple," Pansy Parkison commented as she made her way to Draco's side. Considering that his mind was elsewhere, and that he quite frankly hadn't found Pansy to be of interest lately, it took a while for her words to register.   
  
  
"Hmm?" he murmured after a few empty moments. Pansy frowned. Then, her frown changed into a devilish grin, and attempted some malicious payback for his obvious rudeness. She hadn't missed Draco's expression either.   
  
  
"I was just saying," She began slowly, "that they do make such a cute couple. I used to think Potter and that Mudblood girl would have something going on, but now that I think about it, he and Weasley are perfectly suited. I mean, I actually almost bought into those flimsy little rumors about you two. Silly me. How could Ginny pass up the great Harry Potter? After all, it was meaningless sex...right, Draco?"   
  
  
While Pansy had maintained a face that reflected absolute innocence, Draco was not buying it, and he was anything but amused. Turning to her, Draco replied in a voice as casual as her own, "No my dear Pansy, you were meaningless sex. You're meaningless sex for any boy with nothing else better to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, my parents are waiting for me."   
  
With that, Draco walked away leaving Pansy alone and considerably deflated.   
  
*****************   
  
  
'What am I going to say, what am I going to do?' Ginny's anxiety was growing steadily, until even Harry's proximity wasn't a comfort.   
  
  
Even the sight of her room did little to soothe her. Were they playing it off? Were they going to nail her at dinner? Flopping down slowly onto her bed, Ginny pondered the possible ways she could answer them.   
  
  
"Well you see mum," she would said quietly, "I...well the reason I had acted so strange was...well, I had made up this potion for...my...monthly changes...you know how I get, and instead of making me better, the potion made me a monster. I had no control over myself whatsoever...I mean, when I finally came to, I was completely naked on the Slytherin.....   
  
  
.....couch," Ginny finished. She paused looking from parent to parent at each end of the table. "You could imagine my embarrassment." Molly Weasley arched an eyebrow. "I certainly can," she said.   
  
  
Ginny was grateful that it was only Ron, Harry and herself at the table with her parents. Percy would have begun laughing at the mention of the potion and no doubt Fred and George would have shouted, "Lie!" before she had finished the first sentence and she wasn't certain she could handle what Bill would think. She could see that Ron was doing his part by taking measured sips of Molly's thick Chicken soup, enough to keep his mouth full to refrain from answering any questions from his parents.   
  
  
His father, Arthur, had already timed his actions and said to him, "Ron, did Ginny ever mention this potion to you?" The spoon of the hot, meaty substance paused in midair. Ron could have simply sipped the soup, shook his head, and let that be the end of it. Ginny sighed inwardly. Nothing was ever that simple.  
  
  
Ron did go ahead and eat a bit more soup, perhaps to gather enough courage to answer. "Well, she never mentioned it to me...probably because of the nature of the potion. That's not exactly something I want to think about while eating. Though I'll admit she was worse than usual, and it lasted for a couple of weeks. I'm just glad she's back to normal." Ginny didn't miss the emphasis placed on the last part of Ron's statement. Ron and Ginny expected that to be the end of it.   
  
  
"Well, what do you think about all of this, Harry?" So much for that idea.   
  
  
Harry had been in the process of swallowing an especially meaty portion of his chicken soup. It somehow managed to get caught in his throat. He tried in vain to clear his throat of it, but then, with a little aid from Ron, he was alright. "Well, I, um...agree with Ron, that's not something I want to think about while eating. I also think and hope that Ginny's back to normal." Molly glanced at Arthur, who only shrugged. All's well that ends well.  
  
***********************   
  
* The first time being in Chapter One of "Wickedly Delicious"   
  
  
End of chappie! Next one is -- that way! ^_^. 


	6. Cold as Ice

Cold as Ice  
  
  
Ginny was glad the winter break was nearly over. The guilt factor was just too high to accomplish anything at home. However, as she crept to the bathroom door, she reflected that the holiday had been very uneventful. Reaching for the doorknob, Ginny turned it very slowly....She knew Harry was soaking comfortably and quite naked. on the other side of the door.   
  
  
"A little early for mischief isn't it?"   
  
  
Startled, Ginny drew back and froze. "Ron!" She hissed furiously, not wanting to yell, "It's also too bloody early for sneaking up on people you stupid prat!" Ginny had moved away from the door, her plans now muddled.   
  
"I was supposed to tell you two that breakfast is ready," Ron stated importantly.   
  
  
"And?"   
  
  
"Well...now you know."   
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked pointedly around Ron. As much as she loved him, his timing was terrible.   
  
  
************   
  
  
Draco sat facing the window, musing over a cup of tea. In a few days, he would be returning to Hogwarts and he doubted very much that he would be missed.   
  
  
Blowing the steam lazily over his cup, he sipped the gourmet drink. Ginny. The name was woven into his every thought, so that it tumbled and echoed throughout his mind. How did the poor thing fit into the midst of all this? And why was he even concerned?   
  
  
'Of course she would do what she was told,' he assured himself, 'She will if she knows what was good for her.' Draco set the cup on the small table beside his chair. Why had he acted like such an idiot at the station? Ginny was doing everything as planned; there was no reason for him to be angry. Pansy was right. Draco exhaled in disgust at the thought of Pansy. She could ride a train straight into hell for all he cared. "Smug little bitch," he muttered.   
  
  
There was a gentle knock on his door. "Come in," Draco commanded as he stood. It was his mother. "Draco, darling," Narcissa said and then paused. Glancing behind her, she shut the door.   
  
  
"Yes, what is it?" He looked her over suspiciously.   
  
  
Narcissa strode gracefully to his side and sat on the bed. Draco reluctantly complied when she signaled for him sit beside her. "What is this about?" he sighed impatiently. A bit taken aback by her son's rudeness, Narcissa cleared her throat uncertainly.   
  
  
"Well...it's about you." "  
  
  
Really, do tell." He had a feeling this was going to be boring.   
  
  
"Well...I was just noting that this is your last year at Hogwarts. You have grown up so fast." Narcissa placed a loving hand on Draco's face.   
  
  
"Thanks for noticing," he commented. Perhaps the statement would have been less hurtful if his voice exhibited less bitterness. But he spoke the way he felt: cold and emotionless.   
  
  
"You are just like your father." Narcissa spoke with difficulty, as she was now trying to ignore her son's frosty aloofness. "Yes, aren't I lucky? You aren't here because of him aren't you?" He yawned, "What's wrong? Are you feeling neglected? That's not exactly something that I can help you with."   
  
  
Narcissa would have liked very much to cry then, but what self-respecting mother would cry in front of her child? She stood abruptly, lifting a hand to rest on her pained heart. "It ...It doesn't matter. I just wanted to say, that...if you needed someone to talk to, since I...doubt that you and your father talked very deeply, that...you could talk to me."   
  
  
Draco looked at her unfazed. "Is that all?" Narcissa didn't answer. The slamming of his door signaled the end of the conversation.   
  
  
Draco went back to his chair and his tea. He hoped his mother wouldn't take it personally. He hadn't been in the mood to be bothered, especially with something as unimportant as an emotional confidante. Still, a tinge of guilt prodded at his conscience. He would have to think of something nice to give her for her birthday.   
  
  
************   
  
  
Burr! That was cold. Okay, I hope this makes up for all that you poor readers have been through. I'll try to get a new chapter up in a few days. If it's not too much trouble, could you send cookies and ice cream? I used mine to subdue my Mom ^.^. 


	7. I didn't mean that

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I've been really busy and I fell asleep earlier (which why the story wasn't up this morning). Hope you like this chapter ^_^ BP  
  
  
  
I didn't mean that?  
  
  
  
"Alright, Ginny," her mother began as they crossed over to platform nine and three quarters, "I hope the side effects from that potion of yours are over."  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm sure it is mum."  
  
  
"Good, because I don't want anymore letters coming home about any wild behavior."  
  
  
"I don't either. Bye mum!" Ginny called as Harry led her away. Ron had already met up with Hermione and they were currently waiting for Harry and Ginny to catch up.   
  
  
He didn't seem to be in that much of a hurry, holding Ginny's hand gently as he they walked. Ginny caught a stare from Lavender and Pavarti and could only imagine the rumors they would have started before even boarding the Hogwarts Express.   
  
  
  
She also found her eyes searching for Draco. He hadn't looked too happy the last time she saw him, and she couldn't help but wonder if it were her.   
  
  
  
"Ginny, something wrong?"Ginny looked up at Harry. She loved the shade of green his eyes became whenever they were clouded with concern -- a midnight sour-apple shade. Still...'  
  
  
  
Don't become emotionally involved,' she told herself. It would be easier that way. "I'm fine Harry," she smiled, giving his hand a slight squeeze for reassurance."  
  
  
  
Well," said Ron, giving Hermione a sideways glance. "It certainly took you two long enough to get here. I'm surprised the train didn't leave without us." The group hurried aboard.  
  
  
  
"So, Ginny," Hermione asked. "How did it go?"  
  
"Fairly well, actually," Ginny replied. "I still have both of my legs."  
  
"She lied," Ron whispered in a hushed tone.  
  
"Not really," Ginny said, elbowing Ron, "I was sort of under the influence of a...Never mind, I'm fine now and that's all that matters."  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Draco sauntered bemusedly through the departing crowds of parents and teary-eyed family members. His own parents hadn't bothered to even approach the platform. They claimed he was too old to be escorted to the train. That, and the fact that many of the other Hogwarts families were not of their class -- not exactly people they were interested in being around. Excuses aside, he was actually glad they weren't present.  
  
  
As he strode through the platform, he noticed a buzz of juicy gossip passing through the crowds. He was unclear as to what it was until after he boarded the train. The words "Ginny", "Harry", and "together" were everywhere. It seemed she was carrying out her end of the bargain.  
  
  
  
Again, the sight of her and Harry hand in hand played through his head and he found himself feeling slightly nauseated. He convinced himself that it was solely the image of scar-face and felt relieved when the nausea passed. But just as he began to feel normal again, he saw Ginny. She hadn't seen him, but he had seen her being led into a compartment by Harry. The nausea returned.   
  
  
  
"Why, what ever is wrong?" the sugary sweet voice of Pansy reached his ears. "You don't look so good."   
  
  
Draco took a deep breath before speaking. "It must have been something I ate."   
  
  
"Or something you saw," Pansy hinted. Draco really didn't want to get into it with Pansy, not then and not ever.   
  
  
  
"Hello Draco," said Blaise as she approached casually. She turned her attention to Pansy, her eyes cold.   
  
  
She had never really liked Pansy, blaming her for the untrue notion that all Slytherin girls were easy. "Could you excuse us dear," she said in a voice almost as sweet as the other girl's. "I'd like to talk to Draco, alone if you don't mind."   
  
  
Pansy didn't make a move to go anywhere. "Go on," Blaise insisted. "Shoo." Pansy turned slowly, glaring at the two of them, and walked away.   
  
  
"So," said Draco, turning to Blaise. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"   
  
  
"Nothing actually," Blaise admitted. "I just thought I'd bail you out. You did need it right?"   
  
  
"Yes," said Draco, finding that his nausea had passed. Perhaps it *was* something he saw.   
  
  
**************   
  
  
Everything was fine at first, and Ginny, content with her near-success had almost forgotten about everything else. But still, she remembered Draco's face. Had she done something wrong? Ginny tried to push the question out of her mind, brushing it off as ridiculous, but she just couldn't get comfortable. Ginny stood abruptly.   
  
  
"Nothing's wrong," she said before the question was asked. "I have to go is all. I'll be right back."   
  
  
Sliding the compartment door shut behind her, she looked left, then right. She tried to imagine where it was that Draco would be. She decided to try the compartment where he had told her to meet him when they had taken the train to London. As she was walking, she stayed alert for the sound of Draco's voice. She didn't hear it.   
  
  
When she arrived at the compartment, she was tempted to turn the knob and rush in, but something told her it would be a better idea to knock instead. She was right - Crabbe answered the door. He and Goyle seemed to grow larger and larger ever year. Now, he was simply beyond huge.   
  
  
Ginny lost her nerve for a split second. "Is Draco in there?" after regaining her composure. "I need to ask him something."   
  
  
"Crabbe."   
  
  
Crabbe opened the door wider, revealing Goyle, Blaise, and Draco. "What is it?" Draco asked, studying her.   
  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "There's something I need to ask you. It's really important."   
  
  
"To you, I'm sure," he said coolly. "Is it important to me?" "Yes, I assume so, since it's about you."   
  
  
Draco glanced at Blaise who cocked an eyebrow. He stood, making his way to the door at a set pace, not wanting it to seem as if he were hurrying on her account. He shut the door behind him and led her a few compartments down the hall.   
  
  
"What did you want to know?" he asked finally, letting go of her hand.   
  
  
"Well, I was wondering...about...Well, when I was leaving the platform, you looked rather angry. I was wondering if it was because of me. Am I doing something wrong?"   
  
  
  
Draco laughed slightly. "Of course not," he said soothingly. "I was just a bit agitated. It wasn't directed at you."   
  
  
  
Ginny smiled. She didn't even know *why* the knowledge that Draco wasn't mad at her would make her smile.   
  
  
  
"Okay, th-that's all that I wanted to know."   
  
  
She tried in vain to repress her smile. In the back of her head, she knew she should have been headed back to her compartment. No doubt they were wondering where she was, but she couldn't bring herself to move.  
  
  
Draco took a step forward, and for a fleeting moment, Ginny thought he was going to walk past her. He didn't. Once again, they were very close, as close as could be allowed without touching. Ginny again found herself wishing to know his thoughts and fought the impulse to ask. Her rationality had not fully come back to her. What else could explain what happened next?  
  
  
Ignoring her inhibitions, Ginny leaned up and kissed Draco, softly at first but then, as she became familiar with the flavor of his lips, deepened the kiss herself. Draco responded by easing his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. Ginny was beginning to lose herself in him, when a thought hurled itself from the inner most regions of her mind.   
  
  
  
'YOU'RE KISSING THE WRONG BOY YOU IDIOT!!!!'   
  
  
  
Ginny pulled away forcefully. Then, as if that weren't enough, she exclaimed, "I didn't mean that!"   
  
  
An eerie silence passed between them, as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. Draco's eyes were wide in disbelief and Ginny had her hand clamped over her mouth. When she finally removed it, she could only stutter.   
  
  
"I-I...I'm um, sorry Draco." Ginny stumbled backwards. She turned and ran as quickly as she could away from him.   
  
  
Draco touched his lips and watched her as she exited the train car. "I didn't mean that?" he said aloud. *She'd* kissed him like *that*, and all she could say was 'I didn't mean that'?   
  
  
Draco was more than annoyed by the time he reached his compartment. He started to enter but decided he was too pissed off to sit. Instead, he brooded quietly outside, leaning against the wall opposite to the door.He ran a negligent hand through his white blond strands, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.   
  
  
"The hell she didn't mean it," he muttered sullenly. The compartment door opened and Goyle took a step outside.   
  
  
"You okay, Draco?" He asked, his normally void voice hinted concern.   
  
  
"None of your fucking business. Close the door and leave me alone."   
  
  
Goyle was only slightly startled by Draco's temper. He was used to his friend's mood swings, but had learned by now to obey without question. He quickly shut the door.  
  
  
Draco sighed, knowing he had been completely rude and unreasonable. He mentally cursed Ginny, deciding it was her fault he was angry. What the hell had she been thinking, anyway?  
  
  
*************   
  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a couple of days. In the meantime, can I have more milk for my cookies pleeeeeeeaaasse? 


	8. Draco's Revenge Part One

A/N: Hello again. I'm updating this because I'm still sick. This may sound strange because I've been putting off a lot of things, but decided since this was already written that I'd go ahead and get it beta read and updated. Then, I'm going back to bed. See you when I'm better. ~ BP  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco's Revenge Part One  
  
Everyone knew to stay out of Draco's way the first week back to Hogwarts. There was a genuine fire behind his eyes and anyone unfortunate enough to piss him off was going to get burned.  
  
Over and over and over again, the sentence played through his mind, burning itself into his consciousness  
  
I didn't mean that....  
  
"The hell she didn't," was all he could say. Never mind that no one knew what he was talking about.  
  
  
When Draco did see Ginny, she was always in quite a hurry, scurrying here or there,anywhere he wouldn't be.   
  
  
Still, Draco was not one to forget slights to his ego by anyone, and when he emerged, quite suddenly, from his sour state, a smile on his face and mischief in his eyes, one could bet his or her bottom dollar that Draco Malfoy was up to something.   
  
  
******************   
  
Ginny couldn't help the fact that she had been avoiding Draco since the Hogwarts express. She just didn't know what to say to him. She sure didn't want to hear what he had to say to her. She was afraid it would hurt.   
  
Besides, she was with Harry. That's part of what Draco wanted. Once she'd gotten out of this mess, if ever, have given Harry's bleeding heart to Draco on a platter, she'd be done with him and Draco Malfoy would be out of her life and out of her thoughts.  
  
  
Everyday, in the Great Hall, Ginny could feel those cold gray eyes, like ice cubes, pressed against the back of her neck, watching her, hating her…..and then one day, just like that, they were gone, busily observing something else he thought amusing. Ginny at first, when she saw that Draco wasn't focused on her, was tempted to believe that her earlier suspicions of him watching her were a figment of her overactive imagination.   
  
  
Then, she caught his eye, and he winked meaningfully at her. While busily explaining away to Harry and the others why she had turned beet red, Ginny was acutely aware of something else - something else was going to happen, and Ginny wasn't going to like it.  
  
  
*************************   
  
Patience was a quality that didn't suit Draco. When he finally received the small brown package he'd been waiting for, he was tempted to throw something at the owl who had delivered it.   
  
Tearing away the wrappings, Draco pulled out a small note, and a clump of red hair.   
  
The note read:   
  
  
_Dear Draco,   
  
  
I hope you appreciate the trouble I went through to  
  
get this. The girl sleeps soundly, but not everyone   
  
else in this dorm does. I don't know what you want  
  
with this hair for and I really don't want to know.  
  
I just hope this means you won't make me do   
  
anymore of your bloody homework!   
  
  
Reluctant   
_  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, throwing the letter aside. He weighed the clump of Ginny's hair before dumping it into an already boiling cauldron, mixing it slowly.   
  
  
**********************   
  
  
"So Gin," asked Hermione as the two reached the Gryfindor table, "how are classes going?"  
  
  
"Pretty well, I hope," Ginny replied.She ruffled Ron's hair before sitting and greeted Harry with a kiss.   
  
  
Ron made a gagging gesture. "I wouldn't do that Ron," said Hermione, "or else you might actually start choking again." Ron attempted to ruffle Hermione's hair, but the words "Do it and die," were enough to convince him not to.   
  
  
Ginny, as always, glanced towards the Slytherin table to see what Draco was up to. Draco had a small intricate box in his hand. When he opened the lid, he removed one of the contents; a small, round chocolate.   
  
  
************************   
  
Yes, I'm sick, but not too sick for a cliffhanger. Tee hee. I'll start writing the next chappie when I feel better. Until then, love and cookies!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Draco's Revenge Part Two

Draco's Revenge Part 2   
  
  
Ginny felt as if her heart had slowed to a stop. 'Those can't be the same chocolates as...No, Draco doesn't need chocolates to be obnoxious, it comes naturally.' Nevertheless, Draco was now looking at her, a meaningful smirk on his face.   
  
  
"And what is he up to?"   
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
  
Harry was looking from Draco to Ginny, meanwhile Ginny was trying to calm her nerves. Why was she so nervous? It was just a box of chocolates.   
  
  
"Oh, let's just ignore him," Hermione said, "he's probably just up to his usual tricks."   
  
  
"You're probably right Hermione," Ginny said, "After all he really is a-EEEEP!" The familiar silence followed as Ginny struggled to catch her breath.   
  
  
'What the....?' was all Ginny could think. 'That felt like...' Ginny glanced at Draco who had swallowed his first chocolate and placed the second one in his mouth. Oh hell.   
  
  
"Ginny what was-"   
  
  
"Oh nothing serious Ron, I-I just remembered I'd forgot to study for, um, Transfiguration."   
  
  
Harry gaped openly at Ginny.   
  
  
"I thought that test wasn't until next week?"   
  
  
"Oh, well you know how I am if I don't get a jump on tests, I never pa-AHAHAHAA! *cough* pass."   
  
  
Ron dropped his spoon and sat back tiredly in his chair. Here they go again.   
  
  
Ginny was squirming uncontrollably. At this rate she was serious in trouble, especially if she creamed herself right then and there. "I have got to get out of here," Ginny said rising on trembling legs. 'Dear God, please don't let him eat another chocolate.' Harry stood with her.   
  
  
"Are you ill, would you like me to come with you?"   
  
  
"No, no, no, you stay here. I'm going to the infirmary."   
  
  
"At this rate she'll be on her way to the nuthouse," Ron muttered. Hermione glared at him sideways.   
  
  
"Ginny,"   
  
  
"Harry I-"   
  
  
"I'm walking you to the infirmary"   
  
  
Ginny gave Draco a pleading look. He sat poised, a third chocolate in his fingers, a look in his eyes that almost said "Dare me?"   
  
  
Frowning, Ginny turned to Harry, "On second thought, Harry, I think I'd feel better if you came along with me."   
  
  
"You look a little unsteady," Harry commented as he began to walk with her out of the Great Hall, "would you like me to carry you?"   
  
  
"Harry don't be ridiculous, we're still in the Great Hall." 'and Draco's probably watching.' Draco's watching...   
  
  
Smiling apologetically, Ginny said, "Well, if you want to, I mean I do feel a little dizzy"   
  
  
Without another word, Harry easily lifted Ginny up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way out of the hall, but not before Ginny waved over his shoulder-to Draco.   
  
  
Hermione waved back with a slight smile. "That's one way to get alone time with your boyfriend."   
  
  
Ron hadn't said anything, but he had sat up in his chair. "Who was she waving to?"   
  
  
"Us silly."   
  
  
"No she wasn't."   
  
  
"Don't be paranoid, Ron."   
  
  
"I'm not paranoid, Herm."   
  
  
Ron tried to follow the path of where his sisters eyes to who it was she would have been waving to. His eyes fell on a sour looking Draco.   
  
  
"You're right," Ron said turning to face forward, "I am paranoid." Hermione made a reassuring "of course you are" sound as she continued to eat. What he didn't tell her was that he needed to have a serious talk with Harry, before he did something rash. Like murder Draco.   
  
  
**************   
  
  
Sour? Draco was steaming. It was almost miraculous that the chocolate in his hand didn't melt.   
  
  
"Tables turning on you Drakkie poo?" Pansy cooed from across the table. Her tone had been eeriely similar to that of Ginny's while she had been under the influence of the original chocolates. It rattled Draco a little, but not enough to keep him from telling Pansy to "shut the hell up and eat her food."   
  
  
"Really Draco," Blaise said shaking her head, "that was cruel of you."   
  
  
"Yes it was." Pansy said, pouting.   
  
  
"Who's talking to you? Shut up and eat your food."   
  
  
As Pansy looked at both of them, wide eyed, Blaise said, "I meant what you did to Ginny. Is it really necessary to constantly harass the girl Draco?"   
  
  
Draco didn't answer.   
  
  
Blaise sighed impatiently. "Whatever, Draco. Just don't be surprised if all your schemes turn around and bite you in the arse. Shut up, Pansy."   
  
  
Pansy hadn't even gotten a comment out of her mouth and Blaise wanted to keep it that way.   
  
  
Draco popped the chocolate in his mouth. At the sound of a distant squeal, Draco smiled.   
  
  
******************* 


	10. No, no more

A/N: There will be chapter with this author's note. I'm saying that so "someone" can get the hell off my back. I've had it with this site. My archive can't be finished soon enough.   
  
On a positive note, I've taken the advice of gwis and turned my homepage into the first nine chapters of the story. The rest should be up by Wednesday and I'm sorry I don't have a copy ready to send. The bomb threat sort of threw things off for me.   
  
Sorry about the chattering. I'll continue with my story now.   
  
  
  
No, no more   
  
  
Ginny felt the back of her hair self consciously. Someone had cut a big chunk out of it and she didn't notice until right before Potions. Thankfully Lavender knew a spell that could remedy the mess. Ginny vowed to pay more attention to her studies if she could learn something as handy as that. 

She was also quietly fuming over the stunt Draco pulled in the Great Hall. A few more seconds and she would have been completely humiliated in front of the entire school-again. Had he been that mad over the incident on the Express?

The sound of a ruler being brought down on a hard surface was enough to jar Ginny from her thoughts.

"Ms. Wealsey!" 

The uneasy silence that followed told Ginny that the very irate Professor Snape expected her to answer.

"Yes…Professor Snape?"

"I do not like to repeat myself, especially when I'm addressing a student who obviously has no interest or consideration for why I'm saying."

"I'm sorry sir, I…" Ginny squirmed in her seat. 

"Yes?"

"I'm…a little flustered."

"Well," said Snape, "I suggest you get unflustered and start paying attention. Though given your little misadventures since the start of the year, I guess I can be a little forgiving. That is why I'm only going to take forty points from Gryffindor."

Someone clapped sarcastically at the back of the class.

"And Ravenclaw."

Gryffindors and Ravenclaws groaned and Ginny received a few dirty looks. As soon as the class ended, Ginny was the first to leave, practically running out of the door. She hadn't gone far when she ran into someone; hard.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ginny said, rubbing her sore nose.

"It's fine…Gininne."

Ginny looked up sharply. It was Draco. Ginny made it a point to walk around him, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let go off me!" Ginny demanded, trying to free herself.

"Careful precious," Draco said smugly, "you're making a scene."

"You're the one making the scene. If you don't let go-" 

Draco let go of Ginny's arm abruptly, so abruptly that she stumbled backwards a few steps. 

"Well, what are you going to do?" Draco asked teasingly, "I'm quite curious." 

Ginny stooped down to pick up a fallen notebook. 

"Nothing, Draco. I'm through playing games with you. No more. Just…leave me alone." People were staring as they passed and Ginny didn't like it. She'd had enough attention drawn to her for one day. 

"Me the one playing games?" Ginny blinked. He actually seemed angry. "It was **you** who kissed** me** on the train. Or did the chocolates completely screw your mind up?"

Ginny didn't know what to say to that. Maybe her mind was screwed up.

"Maybe," she said, "but what you did in the Great Hall was lower than anything I could have done to you."

Draco didn't seem to have a response to that.

"Gin?"

Ginny turned around to see Hermione standing directly behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't everyone's favorite Mudblood." Draco cooed. "How _is_ everything in Muggleville?"

"We need to talk," Hermione said, completely ignoring Draco. She grabbed Ginny by the arm, the one that was still very sore from Draco's grip, and led her away. Ginny was grateful. She did not know where that conversation with Draco was going….or even if she wanted to go there.

Hermione led Ginny to the entrance to the common room and stopped. She turned to face Ginny looking very somber.

"What?" Ginny said. "Is there something wrong?"

Hermione bit her lip.

************************************

"I can't believe you dragged me in here?!" Ron exclaimed. "That creep had my sister in a death grip, and I'm the one you tackle!"

"I didn't tackle you Ron," Harry said quietly, "I simply brought you to the common room and let Hermione take care of things."

"I'm not a simple-minded hothead!"

"No one said that you were Ron, it's just that you've been touchy lately and…I didn't think you needed to get into trouble for beating up Draco, which was what would have happened."

"I was _not_ going to beat up Draco," Ron muttered. Harry gave him a "the hell you weren't" expression and Ron sighed.

"Okay, maybe I was going to punch him….hard enough to remove his front teeth, but one hit isn't exactly beating someone up."

"Sure it isn't Ron. I wonder what's taking those two so long."

"You should have let me handle it. He's probably humiliating her, the bastard."

Ron started for the door and Harry practically leapt in front of him.

"No Ron! Herm can handle it, she doesn't need our help. Besides, if something happened, she would tell us. She is our best friend, right?"

**************************************

Ginny tried to keep her hands at her sides, lest she wring her hands completely off. Hermione knew about the kiss, and as smart as she was, she probably figured everything else out by the time they arrived at the 

"Gin," Hermione said, her voice as grim as her expression, "as you probably realize, I have quite a problem on my hands. I can tell Harry and Ron everything I heard and witness the chaos that's certain to unfold or say nothing of what I heard and risk having my silence found out, and possibly ruin my friendship with Harry and Ron."

"But what about our friendship?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You've lied to us, to me." Hermione shook her head. "You've gotten yourself involved with that creep Draco and have put your brother-all of us, through all kinds of changes. You've acted irresponsibly and even after the conversation we had on the train, you've continued to do so. Friendships are based on trust, Ginny, and your actions have not only put ours in danger, but my friendship with Harry and Ron and I really don't appreciate that." 

Hermione sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. 

"Herm I'm so-"

Hermione held a hand up, and Ginny stopped talking. Ginny had never felt so numb.

"Just…don't say anything."

Hermione took a couple moments to compose herself and Ginny waited. Hermione said the password and then moved, allowing Ginny to go in first.

Ginny was finding it incredibly hard to walk. Maybe it was the guilt that was weighing her down.

********************************************

End of chapter. Thanks so much for your patience and I hope this chapter was to your liking. I'll be updating again Wednesday, and hopefully I'll be completely caught up.

~Black Pearl


	11. Dark Stirrings

A/N: Sorry for the long break. I've got three different school papers that I'm working on. I'm very busy. I've finally gotten a hold of the original version of Wickedly and have gotten back to correcting the new online version. The new version should be ready by Monday. Anyone who hasn't read the first part should email me to get a copy (at blackpearl@fastermail.com). That way you won't be confused. I'll repost the link to the first part when I've completed changes.  
  
Thanks for your patience. If you have any questions you can ask them via email or include them in a review.  
  
~BP  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Dark stirrings  
  
Draco allowed his body to fall back lazily onto the common room couch. The Slytherin common room tended to be deserted at this time of the day, though it would be filled with the commotion of students in a couple of hours. Draco toyed with a ring on his right hand's middle finger. It was a gift given to him on a past birthday. He gently removed the ring from his finger. Draco admired the ring with his eyes, but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
He was losing his focus. No, he had already lost it. Why the hell had he gone through the trouble to "torment" his little red-haired toy? It was Potter he wanted to torment, and painfully. It was always Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. Fucking Potter. Draco felt the knot of hatred twisting his insides and with a deep breath, released the tension within. Yes, that's better.  
  
"Oh, there you are."  
  
Draco didn't so much as look up.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" he asked flatly, not bothering to indulge any belief that he was interested in her response.  
  
"Everything," the slytherin girl said simply, sitting beside him on the couch. She was smart enough to keep a healthy amount of space between them.  
  
"What else is new," He remarked in a bored tone. He was in no mood for Pansy's quirky taunts, whining voice, or her startlingly accurate insights.  
  
"That's a nice ring."  
  
Draco slid the ring carefully back onto his finger.  
  
"You've seen it before," he said, not thanking her for her comment.  
  
"Yes, but I've never said anything about it."  
  
"In that case, thank you. Now what the hell do you want?"  
  
Pansy was taken a back by the sudden harshness in his previously disinterested voice.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Pansy hesitated. She then leaned forward and kissed Draco softly on his lips. The pressure was enough make it clear that she was sincere, but gentle enough not to be seen as "forward." Draco waited patiently. That was all he did. He did not return her gentleness or her kiss. He simply bided his time.  
  
When Pansy pulled away, slowly and reluctantly, Draco raised his right hand to her face, looking deeply into her expectant eyes.  
  
"Pansy..." he said. There was no denying the seductive undertone in his voice. She quivered at his touch but did not move away.  
  
"Pansy, Pansy," he smiled slightly. His eyes danced in cold amusement. "I thank you for that." He allowed his hand to trail slowly down her arm and onto her lap.  
  
"Now," Draco said leaning forward slightly, "Fuck off."  
  
Pansy was hurt, but not surprised. She forcefully removed Draco's hand from her lap, standing abruptly.  
  
"I don't know why I try," she said, her voice trembled slightly.  
  
"Because you're an idiot?"  
  
Pansy turned to him and for a moment, Draco was startled out of his cruelty. She looked just like his mother. At that moment, for a brief and merciless instant, they could have been twins.  
  
Draco felt the smallest pang of guilt, but it was gone with Pansy when she fled the common room.  
  
Draco suddenly recalled that it was his mother who had given him the ring.  
  
There, alone in the common room, and the world, Draco sat. He wondered about his mother, Pansy, and Harry Potter. He tried his damnedest to push Ginny out of his mind. He would not think of her until he had a use for her; until he was certain he could get her under his thumb once more. He would not have to wait long for a thought to become an idea. He was full of thoughts and full of ideas.  
  
***************  
  
Ginny's terror upon entering the Gryffindor common room was put to rest with Hermione's story. She explained what happened, carefully dancing around the implicating details which would have been the end of Ginny.  
  
Ron had been particularly kind. As they sat, he examined her arm, which Draco had held in a bruising grip not long before. Ron whispered soothing words in her ear, while at the same time calling Draco everything vile thing that he could think of.  
  
"I think we should go to Professor Dumbledore," Ron said, "Or Professor McGanagall. He had no right to put his arm on her like that."  
  
"No!" Ginny protested, a little louder than she meant to. "I mean, it's not important."  
  
"Not important?" Harry repeated in disgust, "Ginny, he was trying to hurt you. Really trying to hurt you! I don't know what you said...but whatever it was, it must have pissed him off."  
  
"I just don't want to make too big a deal out of this," Ginny said quietly, "I'll....just stay away from him. He can't hurt me if I avoid him."  
  
Hermione, who had been silent up until this point said, "That could be for the best, Gin."  
  
"It is for the best," Ron said, "and I'd like to personally see to it that the bastard keeps his distance. If he doesn't I'm all for going to Dumbledore. He may think he can get away with anything, but I don't mind being the first to show him that he can't."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Okay, Ron."  
  
She stood, and Ron stood with her.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny gave Ron's hand an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, "I'm just tired. I've got some studying to do, so I'll just go up and get that out of the way. Hopefully I'm not too tired for it."  
  
A couple of third year girls entered the common room, whispering delicious gossip between them. Ginny followed them into the girl's dorm, grateful that their chat didn't involve her.  
  
It was not until Ginny lay on her bed that she allowed herself to take in everything that had happened up to that moment. Everything. Some details were still fuzzy, thanks to the potent power of Draco's mystical chocolates, but she recalled enough to make her want to weep in shame.  
  
It was all her fault. If she had just said no to Draco in the first place, none of this would have happened. Dark thoughts stirred behind her troubled young eyes, and Ginny wondered briefly how Draco would feel to be in her shoes. To be as manipulated, humiliated, and hurt as she was.  
  
"You are a bastard," she whispered aloud, "Ron was right about that." He was a bastard who deserved less than what his future assured him. Perhaps, someway, she would get even with him. Maybe then, she'd be able to free herself from his hold, and to ensure that he'd never hurt the ones she loved again. She was already a casualty. As far as she was concerned, whatever happened to her would be irrelevant, as long as Draco got his comeuppance. The idea came surprisingly quickly. It hit her as if it had been dropped from the ceiling onto her head.  
  
Ginny knew it was risky, and that it was terrible, and that it would, without a doubt, stun her family and friends. Being stunned would be much better than being destroyed. It would be a calculated gamble, one that could backfire painfully. At this point, however, she saw it as the only way to shame and hurt her tormentor.  
  
Ginny yawned. Even the excitement of her forming plans could not curb the need for rest. The next morning would signal the beginning of the end for Draco Malfoy and his damned control over her life. Ginny would free herself, even if it meant sacrificing herself in the process.  
  
****************  
  
That's the end of chapter ten. I go on Spring break tomorrow, but hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up by Monday.  
  
~ BP 


	12. All Roads Lead Part 1

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took forever to update this story. There have been interesting developments going on behind the scenes. For starters, my little brother broke my A drive, and since I still don't have a CD burner, it really slowed down my home/computer transfer rate...to a dead stop.

I was able to use his mp3 player to transfer files, so I thought I would be able to continue/rewrite/finish this story without a hitch. I think come by some interesting information: Blaise Zabini, a character from the story, is a guy, and NOT a girl. . I really wish I had been told that earlier. So, there is a loop hole. I'm bringing a rewritten version of "Wickedly Delicious" (the first part) back to Look for it Friday!

Also, since I am bringing back the original version and changing important elements of the story, I'm going to be writing a completely separate version of "Tainted Tastes". You're welcome to reread the whole thing (so you'll be less confused), or wait until I begin to write the third and final part. This is the **last chapter of this version,** the other version, which will compliment the improved first part, should be about the same length as this one, and should be complete before or by the end of October. Anyone who doesn't understand this or has any further questions or comments can email me through my bio page.

Thank you all for being so patient with me. I've been terrible about updating. Since I've decided to go back to writing fiction, I knew it wouldn't be fair for me to do that and not update/rewrite this story. So, without further ado, the final chapter of Tainted Tastes!

88888888888888888888888888

**All Roads Lead... (Part 1)**

Ginny found herself in familiar surroundings, her old corner of the library, where a year ago, she'd be passing her time with a romance novel in her hands, or scribbling love poems. The thought of those Harry-inspired poems made Ginny color slightly. She forced the embarrassing memories to the back of her mind. She was a girl on a mission. The large book she had placed before her was old, dusted with age. She found that when she opened it, the pages were remarkably preserved.

"Let's see..." she said aloud. She turned the pages quickly, skimming patiently. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

Leaning forward, Ginny eagerly read the words in front of her. She frowned.

"This might be more risky than I thought." Someone walked passed her table and Ginny placed an arm over the passage she was reading, to keep anyone from seeing it. It was unnecessary; the Hufflepuff didn't as much as glance in her direction. She was too busy grinning at someone. Ginny went back to reading.

"Hi Draco!"

_Draco!_ At the sound of his name, Ginny quickly closed the book, causing dust to fly up into her face. She coughed uncontrollably as she hid the book under her things.

Ginny struggled for a moment to clear her lungs. She didn't see Draco walk up to her, even though she knew he'd come to her table when he spotted her.

"Oh Ginny Gin Gin," he teased, "If only you knew how charming you look, coughing yourself to death."

Ginny looked down at the table. She didn't respond. Draco narrowed his eyes, looking at the large old book peaking from under her things.

"What are you up to Ginny?"

Ginny glared at him. "None of your damn business."

Draco actually seemed surprised at the sudden hostility.

"Really Ginny, is there any need for such language? I remember when you were such a sweet little dirty girl; sitting her reading your quaint little romance novels. It seems oh so recent. Whatever happened to that little girl, Ginny? Is she still in there?"

Ginny bit her lip, fighting the urge to tell Draco what he could do with his notions of how she used to be. When Ginny spoke again, her voice was lower, but her tone was much more controlled.

"I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you, and at this point I don't want to be. You tricked me; you used me, and all so that you could hurt Harry."

He arched an eyebrow, as if to say, "And your point is?" That really annoyed her.

"Not to mention that whole scene in the hall yesterday," Ginny continued irritably, "You almost broke my arm!"

"Oh please," Draco said with a laugh, "that was your fault. If you had simply come with me, I wouldn't have hurt you. Resistance usually brings about consequences, or haven't you learned that yet?"

Ginny gaped up at Draco for a moment in disbelief. Finally she spoke; she'd had enough of this.

"You self-centered, egotistical bastard!" Her voice was rising. "I don't care what you say; you had no right-"

"Shh, Ginny!"

Half the library was staring at her, and she was sure Madame Pince would be over to her at any moment if she didn't calm down. Draco

"Look Ginny...about that....I'm...sorry."

"What? What did you say?"

"I'm sorry!"

He had apologized. To her. There was definitely something wrong here. Draco never apologized. Never. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"What do you want from me?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Well, at the moment, I'd like you to accept my apology." He said, studying her.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. I said I was sorry. You're supposed to say 'I accept your apology'"

"And if I refuse?"

"Well..." he thought for a moment. "I _would_ be disappointed. I won't lie about that."

'_But you'll lie about everything else.'_ Ginny thought viciously. _The plan, remember? _

Ginny smiled sweetly. "We wouldn't want you to be disappointed. I accept your apology."

Draco smiled back. "Just what _are_ you up to?

"Nothing more than what _you're _up to."

Ginny remembered the book. She had to make him leave so she could finish reading.

"Draco, you really shouldn't be anywhere near me. You'll get me into trouble."

"And so this is all about you now?"

"Yes. Draco, please leave me alone. I accepted your apology, there are no hard feelings. You can go on about your business...and let me go on about mine."

Draco dropped into the seat to Ginny, facing her. "And if I refuse?"

Ginny shook her head. He was going to get himself killed, the idiot.

"Doesn't this feel familiar, Ginny?" he whispered, leaning closer. Ginny wanted to lean back, away from this advance, but he had gently grasped her wrists. She knew those caressing hands could hurt her, with little effort.

"Please let go of me, Draco," Ginny asked weakly. _Let go. I hate you, let go of me._

"Why?" he asked, his lips brushing hers gently. "Am I hurting you?"

"When are you _not_ hurting me?"

The pressure of his lips deepened. He was kissing her. There in the library, in front of God knows who.

"Ginny? What the he-"

Ginny broke away. She knew that voice. Of course she knew that voice. She looked up into those disbelieving green eyes, almost afraid to speak.

"Harry...I can explain..."

8888888888888888888888

End of chapter. The conclusion of this three part story will be coming in about a month. Please don't hate me for leaving you with such a cliffhanger, it couldn't be helped. Again, the first part of this story (for those of you who **didn't** read it or want to read it again) is called "Wickedly Delicious". It's coming Friday, and when that's done, I'll start the new version of "Tainted Tastes". It will be similar to this version (and have the same cliffhanger), but due to certain changes to be made, key elements may be different. The third part will pick up where both versions leave off.

Thanks to everyone who read and hopefully people will enjoy both the first and second parts of this story and come back for the third. Ciao!

BP


End file.
